


DIRTY THOUGHTS || armin arlert

by leviswhore_111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviswhore_111/pseuds/leviswhore_111
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day for me. I wasn't busy like most of the other scouts, so I went to take a shower since no one was there at the moment. The showers that we there were more advanced then the last ones we had, ever since those marleylans helping us set up new ones inside, I guess you could say I felt more cleaner. 

I finished my shower and came out with a white towel on, scurrying to my room so I wouldn't be seen by anyone since... well that's really embarrassing and I didn't want any any corporals seeing me. 

I opened my bedroom door and close it, locking it, and to my surprise, there was a spare set of clothes and underwear in one of the nearby dressers on the opposite side my bedroom. 

I took off my towel and that's when I heard the bedroom door unlock. I froze and turned around. I saw a blushing Armin standing there frozen, embarrassed. I quickly grabbed the towel covering myself, from the blushing boy, heat rose to my cheeks as I was beginning to get more flustered, as the person I fantasised about was just stared at me naked. His cheeks were a deep shade of red and when I looked him up and down and that's when I saw that his lower region was getting aroused. 

Armin apologised stuttering for what felt like the 1000th time and left the room in a hurry. 

"I guess he's never seen a naked girl before" I said laughing and smirking to myself, I replayed the moment of him walking in over and over again. And to my surprise, I felt my lower region throbbing. 

"whyyy" I groaned out. I knew I had to pleasure myself as the throbbing sensation grew more intense rapidly. 

I walked over to the door and made sure it was locked, then sat down on my bed and pulled my towel off my body and place it on my bed, then placed my finger in between my lower region then started rubbing in a slow circular motion, slowly picking up the pace causing me to let out a soft moan. 

After rubbing my clint at a fast pace, I placed two of my fingers inside of me thrusting in and out at a slow pace. The sensation of my fingers going in and out of me was amazing, only because I imagined it was Armin's dick going inside of me. I silently moaned "Armin", as I was fulfilling the sexual fantasies he had created, I continued thrusting in and out myself, feeling myself slowly reaching my limit, until I felt my leg began to twitch. 

A knot sensation had formed in my stomach, so I went at a faster pace and rubbed my clint, causing pleasure to course through my body. My thrust started to get slower as the knot in my stomach tightened, I couldn't hold it in any longer so I cummed. 

I layed on my bed satisfied, panting, only to realised I had to get up and take another shower. 

I quickly ran to the shower room and showered for the second time today, only because everyone was busy. 

This felt like a cliché, as I did this earlier. A part of me wanted to find Armin, and have him fuck me in my room. But he was too shy to make the first move. 

I made it to my room and made sure the door was locked this time. And finally changed into the casual clothes they had given me. 

I wanted to die right now, only because I had to face everyone right now, and Armin. 

I was slowly getting aroused at imagining the sight of Armin's cheeks and face being a shade of crimson red when he sees me walk in. 

I walked slowly over to the meeting room to see everyone in casual clothes, it felt weird because I haven't seen anyone in casual clothes for a while, and I also wasn't use to it, but we were on the Island again so it made sense. 

After walking at a slow pace I finally made it front of the sleek, brown door and took and imaginary gulp to see everyone look at me... fuck why are they looking at me? 

"Hey guys" I awkwardly said, fiddling with my collar, as they just stared at me. 

"Come on sit down, y/n" Mikasa said, pointing at the seat next to her, which was also opposite Armin, I could feel myself getting flashbacks of the situation that had happened earlier, with Me and Armin. 

I sat down, and not once did Armin look at me. He was to ashamed, I could just tell he was, as he was fidgeting and would occasionally look down and not in my direction, Mikasa noticed something was up when she saw how Armin didn't communicate or look at me once.   
So she called out to him. 

"Armin? Did something happen between you and y/n?" She curiously asked, grabbing his attention. 

"No. Not anything that I can recall " He said shrugging. 

"How is he so good at lying, he's lowkey turning me on right now." I thought to myself. Now I'm getting turned on. Why now!! 

"Ok" Mikasa responded shrugging her shoulders. 

Guess she bought his lie. 

I didn't want Armin to feel embarrassed and guilty forever and so when the meeting was over, I walked over to Armin gesturing him to follow me. 

We stood in an empty corridor and I cleared my throat so he would look at me and said 

"so about what happened earlier... don't worry about it. It's not a big deal, ok?" 

"Ok, sorry for walking in back then" he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

He looked so cute. 

"It's all good, don't worry about it" I laughed, playfully punching his arm. 

A few hours passed and I had changed into my new night uniform, to learn how to properly use it, and it was time for training and exercising. I was struggling with putting on my belt,since I wasn't use to this and there were so many straps, I called over Armin and asked him if he could help me with my belt, no one was out here so I guess it was fine if I was to ask for help. 

Armin put one hand on my waist and used the other to adjust my belt. The way his hand was on my waist led me to have dirty thoughts. 

"Just take off my belt and rip off my outfit and fuck me all night" I thought, 

Mind you need to chill.. please stop. 

"I know he's packing-" 

My mind was filled with all kind of dirty thoughts. 

"y/n-" Armin said snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked down to see my belt was in a comfortable position. 

Oh shit... he saw me zone out. Kill me please. I just wanna evaporate right here, right now. 

"Sorry Armin, and thank you" I muttered out flustered at how his hand was still on my waist. 

"It's ok" he said removing his hand off my waist after realising it was till there. 

He then proceeded to walk away to get back to his workout, which wasn't that far from where I was,

It was now or never... I needed to make him sexually aroused

I grabbed one of the weights and then proceeded to do squads, lifting my but up in the process, purposely sticking it out, I couldn't tell if he was looking because I was facing the other way. But I could feel him staring. 

Armin's Pov:

what was she doing. Does she not realise what she's doing is driving me insane. I avert my gaze from her butt and try distract myself, but it's practically impossible, if only she could go up and down like that on my-

Armin don't think like that. 

I walked over to another area to avoid getting aroused from staring, I'm not like this usually, but something about y/n drives me crazy. I can't tell if she's doing this on purpose or not. 

y/n pov:

I saw Armin walk over to another station away from where I was, so I walked around finding another station to attend to kill time, I'm not sure if I was the reason why he left, but if I was then damn. 

Training was over so I went inside and grabbed some porridge, that was being served, Armin was nowhere in sight which is... weird. 

I finished my porridge and placed the bowl down, handing it to the lady who was collecting all the dishes, I was going to walk away when I heard Mikasa call out my name. 

"Y/n, Armin wants to speak to you." She said, ruffling my hair. 

"Why Mikasa? " I said groaning, at the fact that she ruffled my hair, because now my hairs more fucked up. 

Mikasa just let out a faint laugh at my whining. 

I departured from Mikasa and made my way over to Armin's room only to hear soft groans. 

What was that?.... 

𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚝/ 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏, 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍.

𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked over to the door hoping to make no sound and I heard soft grunts. 

I opened the door and closed it to see Armin stroking his dick, his dick size was large for an innocent man like him. He turned around and saw me standing in front of the door and quickly panicked, turning a crimson shade of red. 

I walked over to Armin, to see that his dick was hard and was leaking with precum. 

I took a deep breath and walked over 

"Armin, can I?" 

I asked, staring at his dick, which was slightly twitching, he just stared at me thinking, not sure what to do. 

" Yeah sure," 

I bent down sitting on my knees and reached for Armin's dick and stroked it, in a repetitive motion, Armin let out a soft moan, which caused me to palm him faster as his moans and grunts were turning me on. 

I sucked the tip of his dick making sure to keep eye contact with him. Armin would occasionally grunt. I licked at the tip of his dick, in a circular motion, then placed his dick into my mouth. His dick was too big to fit inside my mouth so, the bit that didn't fit, I stroked it with an up and down motion. Armin grabbed a fist full of my hair and thrusted his dick into the back of my throat, as he was getting impatient, causing me to gag but I took his dick like a champ and continued.

Armin tried his hardest to hold in his moans when I would occasionally suck on his tip, but I was not gonna let that happen. 

I pulled away from his dick and whispered in his ear

"Armin, let out your moans it's ok" I said sucking the tip again causing him to moan. 

He went a bright red, but I just smirked as I was teasing him. 

I started sucking, bobbing my head up and down at a faster pace, gazing at him. He just stared at me smirking, I harshly sucked resulting in him letting out a soft moaning, throwing his head back at the new found sensation he was experiencing. 

Armin pulled his dick out of my mouth and lifted me up and sat me onto his lap. He kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth fighting for dominance, he won. He trailed his hands down my waist, grinding back and forth on my clothed area, causing me to let out moans. He sucked on my neck, leaving faint hickey marks. He knew what he was doing leaving small hickey's, that were only noticeable close up, He marked me with hickey's like I was his newly found territory. 

"Get up!" He commanded, with lust filled in his eyes. 

I instantly obeyed his order, and stood up. 

"lay down" 

I layed myself on his bed waiting for his next move. 

This side of Armin was so.. scary, but sexy. 

Armin walked over to the door and made sure it was locked, and then he approached me. He crawled in between my leg pulling my trousers down. He trailed kisses around the inner section of my thigh, maintaining eye contact with me. He chuckled seeing me tense up at his touch. 

Armin used his teeth to drag down my underwear, he did it slowly staring at me, still smirking. 

"you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes" 

I could feel myself get aroused by Armin just staring at me. 

Armin spreaded my legs apart and slowly started, moving his tongue in circular motions around my clint. He went at a slow and steady pace, which made me whine because I wanted to feel more pleasure. 

"Armin~ please can you go at a faster pace" 

He just looked up at me and increased his pace. He went at faster pace causing me to let out a soft moan. I grabbed his hair, and rolled my hips against his tongue reaching another level of pleasure. I threw my head back as Armin thrusted his tongue deeper inside of me, causing me slightly arch my back, then he harshly sucked my clint, causing my leg to spasm. I felt a similar knot sensation in my stomach. 

"Armin.. I'm gonna cum" I quietly moaned out. 

He nodded and increased his speed, he added two fingers into me thrusting in and out, causing me to arch my back even further. He sucked and thrusted his fingers inside of me, at a extremely fast pace, he watched as I muffled my moans into his pillow and smirked at me in such a sinful position. He sucked my clint harshly and thrusted his fingers at a faster pace, this time, causing my body to ache and then release. 

He removed his fingers and smirked and then proceeded to lick them clean. 

He smiled at my dishevelled state, maintaining eye contact, while I was panting. 

"This man is so innocent, but he's a devil in bed" I thought to myself panting. 

"Are you ready Y/n?" 

"yeah, but go easy on me I'm a virgin" 

"I'm also one" He said blushing. 

He pulled down his trousers and boxers and rubbed his dick making it hard again. He flipped you over, so you were on your backside with your back arched, and then he aligned his dick with my entrance. 

"Y/n? You sure you wanna do this?" 

You nodded, Armin slowly slid inside of you causing you to let out a muffled moan into his pillow. 

It hurt a bit because Armin was too big. He just waited for you to adjust to his size. You gave him the signal to start, and then he slowly started thrusting into you causing you to let out soft moans. 

"you feel so good" Armin said grunting while thrusting into you, he started going faster when he saw you were a moaning mess. He liked seeing you in that state so he increased his pace, moaning and grunting. Him moaning and grunting made you more horny and want more of him. 

"Armin... Fuck" you moaned out. 

Armin smacked your ass and snapped his hips into you speeding up the pace, you bent your back down lower than it already was, moaning into the pillow. 

Armin showed no mercy. He grabbed a handful of your hair and thrusted roughly into you. He kept pounding into you, he did this for a solid 10 minutes, your eyes would flutter Everytime he hit your good spot. He kept roughly pounding into you, causing you to moan louder. You felt a knot sensation in your stomach knowing you were about to cum. 

Your eyes started to water as Armin gripped your hair even tighter and rammed into you faster, skin clashing sounds could be heard if you were in the corridor. 

"Armin.. I'm about to cum" 

"So am I" 

Armin's member started to twitch inside of me. I released on his dick and soon after he pulled out and cummed on my back.

"Damn Armin your amazing" I said laying on his bed panting. He just blushed and went over to his desk. 

Armin went to go reach for the toilet roll on his desk, and wiped his cum off my back. He threw the tissue into his nearby bin. 

We both changed back into our casual clothes and checked if we looked ok. 

My legs were still aching but it wasn't as noticeable now. I kissed Armin one last time and was about to open the door to leave when I heard. 

"Armin and Y/n, where are you?" 

It was Mikasa coming this way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Armin. Mikasa's coming" I said panicking, since doing this

"It doesn't matter.. She won't suspect anything" He whispered in my ear.

"Just follow my lead" he started

"Ok"

He sat down on his bed and I followed his lead.

I heard the doorknob turn but it didn't open.. it was locked. 

"can you guys open up the door," Mikasa said slightly confused on why it was locked.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled unlocking the door.

She eyed me and Armin suspiciously giving us weird glances.

"Did you guys do something in here, why was the door locked?"

"We didn't do anything" Armin bluntly explained.

"Sure," Mikasa said clearly in denial about what happened

"What did you want to talk about Mikasa" Armin stated slightly tilting his head to face her.

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"Oh ok"

"I'll let you guys be, I'm going to go out"

"Oh ok, bye," Mikasa bluntly announced

I opened the bedroom door and step out. I headed towards the outside area, Me and Armin had discovered and sat down on the plush, green, grass.

It was cold outside, but I liked the feeling the cold breeze hitting my skin, it felt a very pleasant feeling.

You were counting the stars until you heard the door open behind you. You tilted your head to the side to see Armin standing right in front of you.

"Hi again," You said as you sat up and crossed your legs moving more closer to him.

He looks at you and lets out a small smile.

"So why are you here again?" I announced, genuinely confused on why he was here.

"I just wanted to see you, I guess"

He murmured, gazing at the sky

"Ooh, that's cute" I murmured under my breath, hoping he didn't hear what I said.

Little did you know Armin heard all that but decided to act like he didn't.

"What did you say?" He glanced at you with a faint crimson tint across his cheeks 

"Nothing" You confessed smiling at the fact that you managed to get a small reaction from him.

"You must feel cold, you have barely any layers on"

He casually announced with his eyes still gazing upon your exposed skin.

He handed you his jacket, but you kindly refused, he insisted that you wear it.

You wore it, feeling warmer, and thanked him.

"So, Armin," You let out breaking the comfortable silence.

"Have you ever loved someone before?"

He was slightly taken aback by your question, so he simply answered with a no.

"Well, have you?" 

"Who knows, maybe I have," I confessed shrugging.

I low key felt like Armin had friend-zoned me, but I didn't mind being his "plaything" since he would make me feel good.

"Who have you fallen in love with before?"

"No one important, I guess" I stated trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh ok," He murmured, seemingly more distant than ever.

"So Armin do you ever want to see the ocean again one day?"

"Yes, for sure, I've missed it a lot." He softly stated, smiling while explaining what he liked the most.

"Armin, look at this star" I exclaimed, pulling him closer to me, pointing to it, so he could see it from my range.

"It looks really nice" he exclaimed, with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"I know" I stated smirking laying my head on his shoulder, he didn't remove my head he just kept it there.

Surprisingly, I just had the urge to kiss Armin but I had to find the right time.

Later on, I decided to finally go in for the kiss.

After debating for a while

"Armin, can I kiss you" I casually spoke, but inside I was low key going to die if he rejected the kiss.

"Sure," He spoke, shifting closer to me.

We glanced at each other and leaned in for the kiss. 

Armin's soft lips met mine. I instantly deepened the kiss wanting to feel more of Armin. He grabbed my arm and shifted me onto his lap.

I grinded back and forth onto his lap, causing him to let out a groan.

He broke from the kiss and whispered into my ear

"I'm gonna make you feel so good soon.. you're just gonna have to wait a while" 

I felt myself get aroused by his suggestive words.

"Armin.." I murmured, as our lips reconnected, 

His hands slivered down to my butt and held a firm grip on them while hungrily kissing me. His hands would occasionally squeeze my butt causing me to let out a quiet moan.

I intertwined my fingers into his hair and he let out a muffled groan.

"So his hair is his sensitive spot," I thought to myself smirking.

I finally pulled away from Armin and sat in his lap. He didn't say anything but watched.

"Armin? Is it ok if I'm sitting in your lap?"

He just nodded

"Ok, good," You exclaimed, bringing yourself closer to his chest hearing his heartbeat quicken.

That's cute.

"Well" Someone bluntly said, clearing their throat.

You both turned around to see Mikasa.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough,"

"What did you see" 

"Everything, how you were making out. Well, practically fucking." She bluntly stated, chuckling, and then proceeded to walk inside but stopped and said

"Y/n, you and Armin would make a good couple" She stated heading inside.

"Well that was embarrassing," I mumbled, staring at more stars, that had filled up the night sky.

He didn't answer but just turned a crimson shade.

"No need to get embarrassed" I exclaimed laughing

"You weren't like that earlier" I whispered, smirking at him.

"Damn, Armin," we have to go now"

I sighed removing myself off of his lap.

We both walked inside the door and wandered passed most people, trying to get to our rooms.

"I guess we're here" I sighed feeling touch-deprived.

From not sitting or being in Armin's embrace.

"Y/n, goodnight" Armin whispered into my ear before walking down the corridor.

I entered my room, and collapsed onto my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning and honestly, I was happy. I made my way over to the shower room to take another shower. Although, I shouldn't be taken another shower again. I didn't care.

I took a shower changing into my casual clothes and made my way to the main room.

I was about to approach Mikasa and Armin when Captain Levi approached me.

"It's your day off" He stated in a slightly irritated tone and walked off.

He's always in a bad mood.. but I know he cares about us.

"Wait, Captain, why do we have a day off?"

"Hange suggested it" Was all he mumbled before leaving.

I walked over to Mikasa and Armin to see Mikasa smirking slightly.

"Mikasa? Why are you smirking?" I asked her feeling slightly suspicious since she never really acted like this.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing today?"

"Nothing, I guess," I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ooh, I've been meaning to ask you Y/n.. do you want to go somewhere with me?" Armin announced waiting for my answer.

"Sure, I guess"

Mikasa stood there and was about to ask if she can join but realised what was going to happen.

The only thing she said was I'm going to train today, see you soon.

We briefly nodded our heads and started making our way outside.

"So Armin, where are we going" I stated, curious to where we were going.

"That's a surprise" 

I groaned out slightly causing Armin to let out a chuckle.

Armin led you towards the horses and he grabbed one, ushering you to come over, He sat on the horse and told you to get on behind him. You listened to what he said and sat behind him wrapping your arms around his torso.

Armin and You rode around the village looking around admiring people's food stands, looking at markets and overall, watching people laughing and smiling. Honestly, they made us smile as we looked back at the memories we had formed all those years ago.

I smiled, leaning closer to Armin, he didn't mind but just carried on riding.

After riding for what must have been two hours you finally arrive at your destination.

It was a small cottage with a nice design. The cottage looked surreal, I had never seen anything like this before. 

It was honestly breathtaking to see something so wholesome and pure like this. 

"Let's go inside" was all Armin murmured. I followed him inside to get into the house.

The house was beautiful, and you wanted to explore, but you decided to follow Armin.

You went upstairs and headed towards the bedroom and then entered. 

You and Armin stood there for a while and sat on the bed until he spoke up. 

"let me treat you.. I said I was going to yesterday" He murmured slowly moving towards my figure.

He grabbed me, placing me down on the bed, and headed towards a drawer. He grabbed a rope and walked towards me smirking, he was a completely different person when it came to sex, but I liked that. 

He walked over to me and asked me if I was ok with it, I nodded, slowly starting to feel sexually frustrated. 

He slowly peeled away each layer of my clothes leaving me in my bare underwear, I shivered feeling the cold air hit my skin leaving goosebumps all over. 

Armin's eyes roamed around my body. he let out a small smile, admiring my figure, and then got back to work. 

He grabbed each of my wrists one by one and tied them on each side of the bed. 

He teased me, crawling onto the bed and trailing his fingers down my stomach, causing me to rub my thighs together for a bit of friction. Right now I wanted Armin to fuck me so rough but he was teasing me.

He unclipped your bra and threw it aside, you watched as the bra landed onto a far corner in the room. 

He made his way above your body, towering over you, and grabbed one of your breasts rubbing your hardened nub in a circular motion. 

You let out a small moan, causing him to make eye contact with you. He fondled with your breast for a bit and finally placed one in his mouth. 

His tongue swirled across your nub, while he played with your other breast, he sucked on your breast hungrily and gently bit down on it. You let out a soft moan, but Armin wasn't having it, he wanted you to let out a louder moan, so he bit down on your breast slightly harsher than before. 

You weren't going to give into him so you held in your moans. Armin caught on to what you were doing so he released your breast with a pop, trailing his way down from in between your breast, to below your stomach kissing his way down and stopping above your lower region. 

He looked at you once more, smirking, and left a final kiss before sliding his fingers, on either side of the waistbands of your pants, sliding them down throwing them in a random direction. 

You closed your legs, embarrassed at how wet you were, but Armin pryed your legs open, spreading them out. 

"I see how wet you've gotten for me" He stated slightly chuckling. 

You felt heat rise to your cheeks as he continued to tease you. 

Armin made his way down, towards your heat, and slid one of his fingers inside of you. 

You moaned, causing him to let out a small chuckle and he finally started thrusting his finger inside of you. 

He added one more finger causing you to curl your toes at the pleasure he was inflicting on you. 

Armin saw you liked it so he sped up. His speed increasing caused you to let out a loud moan. 

"Armin.." You moaned out as his fingers went at a faster pace causing your eyes to flutter open and close at the blissful sensation.

You were feeling your legs start to shake but Armin didn't care he kept thrusting his fingers inside of you increasing the pace overtime. 

"Armin.. I'm about to cum" You let out in a muffled moan. 

You were feeling the familiar sensation you had felt before, a knot had formed in your stomach, and you were begging to release. 

"Cum" was all Armin said waiting for you to release. 

You released all over his fingers and he licked his fingers clean. 

"Good girl" Was all he said giving you a small smile. 

"I'm not done yet" He stated looking at your dishevelled state. 

This time he trailed his finger down the slit of your region and leaned closer. 

Armin licked the slit of your entrance and soon after he plunged his tongue deep inside of you, he didn't break eye contact with you, but watched as you arched your back wanting to feel more of him. 

Armin held you down, keeping a firm grip on your legs and swirled his tongue across your clint. He pulled back, rubbing your clint, and dove back in again. You grabbed his head, pulling him closer to you, rolling your hips against him trying to feel more of him. 

Armin's tongue matched the pace of your hip rolling which brought you a lot of pleasure. 

'Armin' was all you could moan out. 

He thrusted his tongue into your walls causing you to moan his name again. Armin sucked and licked at your entrance, causing slurping noises to be heard if anyone was nearby. 

The way he moved his tongue against your entrance made an overwhelming amount of pleasure wash over you. 

Armin stood up and untied your hands, and flipped you onto your back putting you into a doggy position. 

You were right where he wanted you.. 

He continued to eat you out from behind. At this angle, Armin was able to plunge his tongue into you faster and deeper causing you to let out loud moans. 

Armin got up and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He pulled out his dick and stroked a few time looking at you causing him to get hard. 

"You ready?" He grunted out. 

"yeah," 

Without any hesitation, Armin slowly slid inside you. He grunted while you let out a moan. He waited for you to signal for him to go, and when you did he started at a slow pace. 

Armin began to pick up the pace, occasionally slapping your ass, causing you to arch back further. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good" He grunted, picking up the pace thrusting faster inside of you. His body slammed against yours as he kept hitting your g-spot.

"Armin..there" You mumbled he didn't say anything but kept ramming into the same spot causing you to feel a wave of pleasure wash over you. 

Armin abused the spot but every time he thrusted into that spot it felt amazing. 

Armin lifted you up and brought you towards a wall. He lifted your leg above his shoulder and aligned himself up with your entrance again thrusting inside of you at a deeper angle. 

Your eyes fluttered and your mind went blank, you felt like you were seeing stars. 

Armin picked up the pace and began thrusting faster into you. He looked so attractive, his hair had clung onto his forehead, as he was sweating, he had a lustful gaze as he stared into your eyes every time he pounded into you. Every thrust he did he wanted to see your reaction. Once he did, he would pick up the pace going faster to see your eyes flutter and to hear you moan his name. 

You were a moaning mess at this point. The only thing you could think of was Armin's name, you repetitively called it out as he went deeper inside of you. 

He kissed your neck sucking down, leaving hickey marks all over your neck. 

You could feel yourself getting close to reaching your limit, your leg had started shaking and the knot sensation had come back. 

"Armin.. I'm about to cum" You moaned out. 

Armin told you to cum and you cummed on his dick. You felt Armin's dick start to twitch which signalled he was close. He pulled out of you and commanded you to get on your knees. 

He shoved his dick into your mouth making you tear up a bit, since you were not use to his size, and he cummed into your mouth. 

"swallow" he commanded. You obeyed him, swirling his cum in your mouth tasting the sweet yet salty substance and swallowed. 

You opened your mouth showing him there was no residue left and he simply said. 

"Good girl" 

You stood up and sat on his lap, your lips connected and you pushed him onto the bed, your lips connected and you made out with him, tangling your fingers through his hair, making him groan. 

You positioned yourself above Armin's dick and sunk onto it making you moan and Armin grunt. You started riding Armin watching as he stared at you. You grinned and grinded your hips against him. 

Your breasts started to bounce up and down in the process but you grabbed them playing with them while you were bouncing up and down. 

Armin couldn't handle you bouncing on his dick, he couldn't move, so he told you to stand up and placed you down on the bed. You were laying on the bed and Armin aligned himself with your entrance and slid into you again. 

He grunted and you moaned, Armin stopped for a second and pressed down onto your stomach feeling himself inside of you. 

"I guess I'm just that big" He muttered, staring at the outline of his dick, inside you. He moved at a steady pace thrusting at a medium pace. After some time, his thrusts started to get sloppy so he pulled out of you and cummed onto your stomach. 

He stood up and got wipes and cleaned up your stomach throwing the wipes in a nearby bin. 

He grabbed your bra and pants and handed it to you. You put it on and laid down on the bed waiting for him to finish changing. 

After he was done, he joined you in bed. He wrapped his arms around you burying his head into the crook of your neck and whispered 

"Goodnight, Y/n" 

"Goodnight, Armin" was all you murmured back as you fell asleep. 

enjoy a late valentine day special..


	5. DIRTY THOUGHTS 5

A week had passed since you and Armin's intimate time. He hadn't really spoken to you as much in that time, maybe he was busy but still. 

You missed him being inside of you so you had to get action, he made you feel so good. This man was so innocent around others, but around you.. He was a titan in the sheets-

I'm going to have to make him jealous. 

This better be worth it.

I stood up from my bed and fixed the covers making sure my bed looked presentable. 

I walked over to the door and left the room my bedroom closing it.

I needed to find Jean, he's pretty good at flirting. 

You walked down each corridor finally making your way other to Jean's room, you took a deep breath and knocked. 

"Whose there?" 

Was all the boy said generally confused at who was bothering him now. 

"Y/n" 

"Ooh, come in."

"Jean, can you do me a favour" 

"Depends what it is.." He stated leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. 

"Could you help me make Armin jealous" 

"Sure, but what do I get. Can't be using my good looks for free" 

"You're starting to turn into Connie, but fine, I'll try to get you a date with Mikasa" 

That was the impossible but who cares. 

"Should we go now? Everyone's in the main hall at the moment" 

"Sure, let's go" 

You and Jean made sure to make physical contact when Armin was nearby. Lucky for you, Armin and Mikasa were sitting at a nearby table talking. 

Jean and I walked over. I greeted them with a hi and sat down. Jean would make jokes 24/7, I laughed slightly at his jokes, which were pretty funny. 

I saw Armin shift slightly uncomfortable at the way me and Jean were interacting. 

It was working.. 

The last straw for Armin was when Jean placed his hand on your thigh. Armin called out your name asking you to follow him. 

Jean looked at you and made the classic 'circle and the hole' symbol and you just rolled your eyes, following Armin. 

Armin didn't even look at you once, only making his way to your room. 

You were confused about why you were going into your room but you didn't mind or bother questioning.

Armin arrived into your room pushing open the door and pulling you in, locking the door behind you. 

He dragged you over to your bed and commanded you to get on your knees. 

You had never seen him so angry. 

He was about to pull down his trouser until he stopped and asked for consent. 

You stated that you wanted to do it and he continued. 

He fully pulled down trousers, then boxers, and sat on your bed, with his dick springing free. 

"Suck" was all he commanded while you were on your knees. 

You shuffled closer to his dick, slightly smirking, and sucked the tip first, swirling your tongue around the tip and harshly sucked. 

"Who said you could do that?"   
Armin stated slightly agitated at your rash movement. 

"You have to listen to what Daddy says," Armin said letting out a smirk you had never seen before. 

You felt yourself get more aroused.

You grabbed his dick stroking it in an up and down motion and finally sucked on it. 

You bobbed your head as you swirled your tongue around his sides. Armin got impatient so he pushed your head down on his dick. He groaned at the feeling of his dick being in your throat, you slightly choked on his dick, since Armin was a pretty big size.

Armin didn't care that you were becoming dishevelled, he continued to mouth fuck you watching as saliva would build up at the side of your mouth. And your eyes rolling back slightly at every thrust. 

You moaned against his dick feeling him thrust back and forth into your throat aggressively.. damn, he was pissed. 

He finally stopped but kept his dick in your mouth. 

"I'm gonna cum, swallow Daddy's cum like a good slut" 

You nodded slightly and then he released in your mouth, pulling out, leaving the white sticky substance on your tongue. 

You swallowed, his salty yet sweet cum, and stuck your tongue out showing him. 

He smirked and muttered good girl. 

"Sit on the bed and spread your legs" 

You obeyed him and sat there with your legs spread open. 

Armin kneeled in between your legs and looked up for a second before licking the slit of your Clint. He pulled himself closer to your clint and swirled his tongue in a circular direction on your clint. You tried you pull away from him but he pinned your legs down. He watched as you arched your back, trying to reach for a deeper angle. 

Armin watched as you squirmed under him eyes rolling back. He trusted his tongue inside your walls causing you to start to reach your high. 

"Daddy, I'm about to cum" You hated that you swallowed your pride at that moment, but it felt so good.

"Don't cum until I say so or I'll punish you" 

You nodded. Armin ate you out more aggressively this time, he would thrust his tongue inside of you faster watching as you moaned into a pillow, you grabbed off your bed.

He kept his eyes on you the whole time he ate you out. He over stimulated your pussy, but he didn't care, he carried on eating you out while you just wanted to cum. 

" cum for me" he finally commanded. You released into his mouth and he swallowed your substances, and then licked your pussy clean. 

"Stand up. I want you to ride me"

He sat down on the bed and waited for you to approach him. Before you did, you removed all of your clothes in front of him watching as his dick got harder. 

He started rubbing himself waiting for you to come over, and when you did. He asked for consent once more and you nodded. 

You hovered above his dick and slowly sunk onto it. Once he was fully inside of you, you let out a moan. You held a firm grip on his back and started going up and down. Armin grabbed your breasts watching as they went up and down in front of him. 

While you were riding him he would occasionally thrust into you, causing you to moan a little too loud. You rode him until you felt your legs tingle. 

You pushed him down, so he was flat on the bed, and started grinding on his dick until you regained your stamina. After a while, of grinding on him, you finally regained your stamina and continued to ride him at a faster pace. 

"Get off now" 

"OK" 

"What did you say?" 

"I meant, ok, Daddy."

Armin walked over to your desk and swiped all of the stuff off. He told you to sit down and you did. The cold surface collided with your ass making you jolt up a bit at the newfound sensation. He rubbed his dick, making it go hard at the sight of your lewd body, and aligned himself up with your area. 

He didn't give any warning but thrusted into you. This time he was rough. Armin went at a fast pace, causing the desk to slightly wobble. You held onto one of your breasts while he was destroying your insides. 

"Daddy, Please" You moaned out, he smirked going faster making you reach your climate faster. Your eyes rolled back as Armin went at an incredibly fast pace. You could only moan out Daddy. Your high was approaching so you told Armin. 

"Don't cum yet" 

You sighed but held it in. He thrusted into you faster, slamming into you. He lifted your leg up to the side and rammed into you again. You let out a moan and Armin squirmed slightly while pounding. Armin didn't care if you weren't going to be able to walk later.. he just wanted to teach you a lesson. 

Armin had been pounding into you non stop, he watched as your eyes were rolling back and how you rubbed your Clint as he pounded deeper into you. 

He loved watching you in this dishevelled state.

His dick twitched slightly and he signalled he was going to cum. He let you cum after a while of edging you. 

He watched as you cummed onto his dick and how your body gave in. 

"I'm not done yet," He said slightly gripping your hair. 

"Kneel on the floor" He commanded. You listened and did what he ordered. 

Your legs were shaking but you managed to do it.

He stroked his dick a few times and cummed on your face. 

He admired your face covered in his cum and smiled. 

"My little cumslut" 

He handed you the wipes and lifting you onto the bed. He changed into his clothes and helped you change into yours. 

He was about to exit but turned around and said a few words. 

"You see what happens when you mess with Daddy? You're mine."

He closed the door behind him leaving you to lay on your bed unable to move. 

Less than 10 minutes later, Jean, Connie and Mikasa came into your room. 

Jean started laughing at how you couldn't move. 

"Damn, she really got railed, railed. He really is a titan in the sheets" 

While they were laughing Mikasa tried to do something.

"Let me help you," Mikasa said trying to lift you up but watched as you collapsed on the floor. 

"You own me, Y/n," Jean said walking out with Connie.


	6. DIRTY THOUGHTS 6

After yesterday's sex, you were sore. Your legs still didn't move properly and standing up made you lose your balance, you were a mess.

You had to skip training because of it, Levi was slightly pissed off at you skipping. But luckily, he didn't question why you couldn't walk. 

Which was pure luck. 

You hadn't seen Armin since yesterday. Him mad during sex had got to be one of the best decisions you had ever made. 

But where the fuck did he learn how to do all that.. before he took your virginity he also said he was a virgin, but fucked like an experienced person-

I'm very confused. 

You were so grateful Mikasa helped you, without her you would be lying in a bed in the same position. 

After 15 minutes of laying there, Mikasa came into the room. Placing your hands on the back of her neck, making you grip onto her for support. 

She took you to the cafeteria, where the others were. 

This place was restricted, it was mainly meant for you guys. 

You saw Armin talking to Jean, Connie, and Sasha. 

You and Mikasa tried to walk towards the exit but were called back by Jean. 

Armin, Connie, and Sasha stared at you, using Mikasa as some sort of wheelchair, shocked. 

"Armin.. You really did fuck her up" 

"Stfu, Connie" I mumbled out. 

"At least, I'm the one who can walk" 

He replied back laughing. 

"That's not funny"

Armin slightly smirked at the sight of you but stood up, heading towards you, he approached you and slightly smiled at you. 

How tf are you gonna rail me and then act innocent again-

"Mikasa, I got her." Armin stated reassuring Mikasa that he was going to help you. 

He held a firm grip on you and walked you back to your room. 

You just knew you were probably gonna get fucked again-

He entered the room with you, placing you on your bed, and sat down at the edge of your bed.

"I'm sorry for fucking you so hard yesterday" 

"It's fine" 

no, it was not fine, this motherfucker destroyed me-

"Are you sure? because you're not able to walk" 

"I'm not able to walk because of you" You stated rolling your eyes. 

"Armin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How do you know how to do all that?" 

"Long story.." 

you better of not lied about being a virgin.. 

"I've just read books about sex before"

His cheeks and ears had turned a light shade of pink. He was blushing. 

But still-

That was cute. 

"Oh ok, come here" 

Armin looked at you confused for a second, but he finally figured out why you wanted him to come over to you. 

He sat down beside you, but you told him to lay down next to you. Armin made his way over, laying down in front of you. 

You played with his hair making him groan, he loved it when you played with his hair, it was one of his most sensitive spots. 

"Y/n, if you don't stop I won't hold back.."

"Then don't hold back" I murmered teasing him. 

I smirked at him and that was when he pinned my arms against the headboard of my bed. 

"I told you not to do that" 

"I can't fuck you because you're sore, but who said I couldn't do other things to you" 

By other things, he meant eating you out. 

He tied your arms against your headboard and proceeded to go down. 

He stopped, then got off the bed making sure to lock the door. 

He then came back but this time he pulled down your trousers, keeping you in your underwear, and threw the trousers to the side. 

"I know you're sore.. but are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes" 

"I'll go gentle on you," He said smiling. 

You nodded. 

Armin lowered himself in between your legs, slightly lifting them up for better access, he could see you had a visible damn spot so he rubbed on it slightly. 

You started to moan slightly, you were very sensitive to his touch. But it felt really good. 

He grabbed the corner of your pants and pulled them down, revealing your soaked area. 

You were practically leaking precum. 

He moved closer to you. 

You could feel his breath on your inner thigh. You shivered slightly at the warm feeling. 

Armin kissed his way up up to your lower region. Sucking around your inner thighs, leaving light hickey marks. He then locked eyes with you and connected his tongue with your clint. 

He was keeping eye contact with you to figure out what you liked or not. 

He sucked on your clint gently, swirling his tongue in a circular motion. 

You moaned out Armin's name, he felt you squirm under his touch, he could feel himself getting aroused at you moaning out his name. So he thrusted his tongue deep inside of you and nuzzled his nose deeper into your pussy. 

You moaned out his name at the familiar sensation, you had felt before, and begged for Armin to untie your hands, he did just that, freeing your hands from the ties. 

He went back down again and continued to eat you out, watching your every move. The pleasure and the pain were overwhelming you felt tears start to form at the corner of your eyes. 

You bucked your hips against Armin's tongue, gripping his hair, feeling him moan against your pussy. You continued to moan out his name with tears starting to stream down your face. 

Squelching noises could be heard as Armin sucked on your pussy. If anyone heard you guys right now.. You didn't care. 

Your legs still ached, but you needed to feel more. You started rolling your hips against Armin's tongue moaning at how good he made you feel right now. Everytime you did that, Armin would thrust his tongue deeper inside you which caused you to let out a rather loud moan. 

He did say he would be gentle, but when you rolling your hips at a fast pace it made him want to speed up. 

You felt your orgasm approaching and you warned Armin. He nodded and went back to eating you out, thrusting his tongue back into you. 

You started feeling yourself overestimate. You threw your head back releasing on his tongue, he licked your pussy clean and released your clint with a pop. 

You panting on your bed feeling exhausted, but you really wanted to suck Armin off. 

You could see his huge boner poking out of trousers, you just wanted to feel him inside your mouth at this point.

"Armin, can I give you head?" 

His cheeks flushed red slightly at you asking, but he realised why you were asking. It was because his erection was poking out of his trousers. 

"Y/n, you're tired and your legs are still unstable.. you shouldn't do it right now" He stated warning you. 

"But I wanna pleasure you, Armin" 

"Once you've recovered.. you can" 

"But can I jerk you off?" 

Armin hesitated for a moment but realised you were dead serious, he needed his erection taken care of, so let you. 

"Sure, but be careful" 

You got up with all your strength and crouched down in front of him.

He stood up and pulled off his trousers and boxers. His dick sprung out. 

He was hard.. 

You watched as he sat down again, facing you. 

You smirked slightly and grabbed his dick, palming him, he groaned at the feeling watching as you palmed him. 

He just wanted to cover you with his cum. The sight of you made him want to pound into you but he couldn't. 

After a while, you made eye contact with Armin and wetted your lips. You brought Armin dick closer to your mouth and sucked the tip before taking in his whole length. 

You took him by surprise.. 

He moaned out your name, eyes fluttering slightly, at the warm feeling of his dick being in your mouth. 

"Your mouth feels so nice," He groaned out louder as his dick was being sucked by you. 

He grabbed a hand full of your hair and pushed your head down on his dick. 

"If I'm hurting you please tell me" 

He stated eyes slightly closed at the sensation. You moaned against his dick, while nodding your head, which caused him to grip your hair slightly tighter. 

You wanted to ride him so badly but you couldn't. 

Armin was overwhelmed by pleasure. His cheeks were a bright shade of red and he was slightly sweating. His hair was slightly dishevelled and he was a moaning mess. 

His dick twitched slightly, indicating he was gonna cum. He warned you and you nodded. 

You released your mouth from his dick and started palming him. 

You could see his liquids start to come out of his tip so you placed him back into your mouth, letting him release. 

You opened your mouth, putting your tongue on display, and Armin cummed again, filling your mouth once more with his sweet but salty liquids. 

"You did so well" He mumbled, slightly out of breath. He then grabbed your hands helping you stand up and get to the bed. 

He helped you get dressed and then dressed up himself. 

You both laid on your bed. You turned around, facing Armin's direction, and kissed him. You laid there for a bit until you heard a commotion coming from outside. 

"Y/n and Armin, come out, we know you just fucked. You're so loud." 

Jean said knocking on the door. 

Armin approached the door unlocking it. He let them into the room giving them one of his innocent looks. 

The way this man switches up istg-

Mikasa eyed him suspiciously, realising that you were asleep. She sighed, still suspicious, and walked out the room telling Armin to follow her. He sighed but left, locking the door behind you.


End file.
